Guerra
by Myriamj
Summary: Una discusión en clases de Historia. Desde ya, pido disculpas por cualquier inexactitud  no soy experta precisamente y menos aficionada a la historia estadounidense  o si hiero algún tipo de sensibilidad.


Desde ya, pido disculpas por las inexactitudes históricas que pudiesen existir. Cómo podrán comprender, espero, no soy experta en la materia y sólo escribo esto por diversión (no por querer sacarlo de la cabeza y saber si estoy tan loca como pienso o más).

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold!

Helga y Arnold se miraban furiosos a los ojos. La tensión en el aire era de tal nivel, que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría una tormenta eléctrica entre ellos.

-Si bien dices que es por la libertad, tienes que reconocer que tu forma de pensar y ver las cosas no es la única que existe. Y si insistes en eso de la libertad, ¿no sería lógico respetar la autonomía de los demás?- Helga señaló, hablando rápidamente y con tono desafiante. La respuesta de Arnold no se hizo esperar.

-Aunque me acuses de imponer mi visión, al menos en mi concepción de mundo todos somos iguales y merecemos respeto.- señaló el rubio, frunciendo su escaso entrecejo (escaso en comparación a Helga).

-¿Iguales y respeto? ¡Qué tierno! Ahora me vas a decir que en verdad te impulsa la historia de "La Cabaña del Tío Tom"- Helga añadió con burla.

-Bien, aunque te cueste creerlo, existimos gente que piensa así.

-Eres un mentiroso. Y uno de los peores. Disfrazas con supuestas buenas intenciones tus verdaderos motivos e intentas obligar a todo el mundo a pensar como tú. ¿Igualdad y respeto? Sólo para los que piensan como tú y hacen "lo correcto". Sino, son "enemigos de la libertad".

-Nunca he dicho eso.

-Atrévete a negarlo.

-Al menos yo no estoy tan asustado por los cambios, que me aferro al pasado.- Arnold respondió irónico.

-¡Alto! No insistas por ese camino. No hables de cosas que ni siquiera eres capaz de entender.

-Me atrevo a hablar. Todos hemos tenido historias difíciles y todos luchamos por salir adelante.

-Y en tu caso, a costa de los demás.

-Yo no soy el esclavista.- indicó Arnold.

-No, eres el capitalista.- contestó Helga.

-Te estás desviando del tema- Arnold respondió resoplando.

-Como si importara- murmuró Helga. Luego añadió en voz alta- De cualquier modo, siempre cedes a las presiones internas e intentas sacar el máximo provecho a la situación, mientras dices que intentas hacer lo correcto. Y ahora, lo correcto es la guerra. ¿Y por qué? Por estúpidas ambivalencias que son sólo tuyas y que no has podido resolver.

-No son ambivalencias. Por tu orgullo y tu deseo de aferrarte al pasado, estás yendo en contra de lo más importante- dijo Arnold.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué sería?- preguntó Helga con ironía. Arnold supo entonces que su respuesta no sonaría tan bien como a él le habría gustado.

-La Constitución- respondió con un resoplido de frustración. La risa de Helga llenó la sala.

-¿Ves? Mi punto. La ambivalencia bajo el aparente deseo de hacer lo correcto. ¿Sabes qué? En tu apreciada Constitución también sale el derecho de cada estado por ser autónomo y no ser regido por otro.

-Bueno, también habla en contra de la esclavitud y de la crueldad.- respondió Arnold.

-No te hagas el inocente. Ambos sabemos que esto va más allá de la discusión por la esclavitud.- respondió Helga, bajando un poco la voz. Arnold asintió. Iba mucho más allá.

-Pues el trato a los demás también es importante. Y yo no elegí a Jefferson Davis. –Añadió Arnold con rencor, enfatizando el apellido. Davis. La cara de Helga se crispó por la rabia.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Ahora me vas a decir que no desarrollaste el plan Anaconda sólo para bloquear las costas de Virginia y penetrar en el Misisipi!

-¡Sabes qué…!- Arnold hizo un gesto de exasperación, no encontrando una metáfora con la que aclarar su punto -Olvídalo. Estás demasiado enceguecida en tu orgullo tejano.

-Al menos, no me las doy de bienhechor, "estado que necesita sentirse apreciado y con un mercado estable para su industria"- respondió Helga a modo de insulto.

-¡Ok! Interrumpiremos aquí por la hora. Pero estuvo muy bien, muy bien, excelente- aplaudió entusiasmado el profesor de Historia –Estoy muy impresionado con el debate que lograron desarrollar. Se nota que se prepararon, aduciendo las razones de tipo ideológicas y económicas tras la Guerra Civil. No algo que todos manejen- señaló el profesor con una sonrisa, mientras movía sus manos.

- Y las referencias a la elección de Davis como presidente por los estados confederados del Sur y el desarrollo del plan Anaconda por parte de los estados del Norte, bastante interesantes- terminó de añadir el profesor, ignorando felizmente que un estudiante de un curso mayor llevaba ese apellido militar, y que la prima de uno de sus pupilos tenía el nombre de Virginia… una extraña coincidencia. Más aún, porque ese muchacho tenía cierta obsesión por Helga, para celos de Arnold, así como la chica parecía haber desarrollado una afición especial por Arnold…quien en su peor momento, había pensado en darle celos a Helga, pero finalmente desistió y decidió hacer lo correcto. Irónicamente, Helga no creía esto último.

-A ver, ahora, ¿quién me puede decir quién ganó la Guerra y cómo? ¿La Confederación del Sur o La Unión del Norte?- preguntó inocentemente el profesor, sin notar el pavor que había sembrado entre sus pupilos. El ambiente entre Arnold y Helga seguía sumamente tenso.

-Humm…Horowitz, Eugene- leyó el profesor al pasar su dedo por la lista de alumnos- ¿sería tan amable de responder?

Eugene tragó saliva. Nunca en su vida había sentido que realmente tenía mala suerte, o que no estaría "bien". Ahora, por primera vez, lo dudaba.

Arnold sonrió. La historia lo apoyaba.

-Yo entiendo que el Sur…- empezó a decir nervioso Eugene; la sonrisa de Arnold tambaleó, mientras Helga sonreía -quiero decir, el Norte, el Norte.- agregó Eugene rápidamente.

-Bien, ¿y cómo gana la guerra?- preguntó el profesor.

-Yo, estee…

-Profesor- interrumpió Sheena, incapaz de ver a Eugene bajo esa tensión -Yo quería preguntar si…

-¡Una araña!- gritó Phoebe, observando rápidamente el reloj -¡en su chaqueta!

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- el profesor se sacó la chaqueta para sacudirla; luego comenzó a mirarla -Jovencita, no veo ninguna…- pero justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos salieron aliviados y presurosos al almuerzo.

-Gracias Sheena, Phoebe- Eugene agradeció a las niñas antes de tomar sus libros y salir. Ambas le sonrieron y Sheena salió con él.

-Esto no termina aquí, Pasta de Cerebros- amenazó Helga antes de irse.

-No, claro. Nos vemos en la Guerra Fría- ironizó Arnold.

-Jaja. Muy gracioso, Stalinarnoldo- respondió Helga con absoluta antipatía- Pheebs, vamos.

Y diciendo esto, Helga se marchó. Arnold negó con la cabeza.

-¿Puedes creerlo? –preguntó a su mejor amigo que se acercaba.

-¿Qué no puedo almorzar con Phoebe porque ustedes están peleados? –preguntó Gerald enarcando una ceja. Arnold miró a Gerald algo confundido y, luego, con culpa.

-Lo lamento, Gerald pero…

-Está bien, viejo. No era como si tuviera otra opción. Sólo espero que no se les haga costumbre- le sonrió el moreno, e intercambiaron su saludo especial.

Y mientras todos sus alumnos desocupaban la sala, el profesor seguía sacudiendo y observando su chaqueta -Una araña… pero… ¿por qué siento que estoy perdiendo de vista algo importante aquí?


End file.
